


exile | wanda maximoff

by electricgamora



Category: Elizabeth Olsen - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios - Fandom, Wanda Maximoff - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricgamora/pseuds/electricgamora
Summary: In where a certain witch cannot let herself explore the mind of a transparent girl.❝You seem to lock your thoughts.❞❝Sweetheart, take me on a date first.❞





	exile | wanda maximoff

**Author's Note:**

> i am glad to introduce my new work: EXILE. this book is f/f so anyone who hates an LGBTQ+ novel, please leave now. there seems to lack a great deed of kickass marvel/d.c. females pairing with women so i decided to change that. i really hope you enjoyed this and will stick till the end of the line with me. see what i did there ? :~). help support this book by voting and commenting, please. thank you xx.

A FAMILY was supposed to be with you through every tough obstacle in life; thought a young particular girl. That was before she was ripped from the aspect of growing besides the ones she deeply cherished. She didn't know what the difference was between life and death at an early stage of her youth. Not until she witnessed it with her own eyes. She was no younger than seven-years-old when her life turned completely around. When her mutation had kicked in when she desperately needed it the most.

October 16, 1999

The young girl couldn't keep her eyes off the machinery the size of a miniature car. Electric beams from the invention shone down on her fragile body. It embedded bold letters that read, 'Stark Industries' in the left corner as if to remind her where she was. After the countless times her father reminded her to not touch anything, she was doing exactly that. She wasn't a rebellious kid, her parents could bare with her, she was just too curious for a young age. There was a gold rail to prevent anyone from coming in contact with it, but she found a way to avoid it by standing on her tippy-toes. The closer her outstretched arm got, the sensation of fragile heat poured on her skin.

"Child, you might wanna rethink about touching that."

The voice startled the girl from her trance, pulling her arm back to her side. Her fingers pulled the end of her suit jacket out of nerves from the idea that she would be in a lot of trouble. She looked up from her lashes to see an older women with grey hair put in a satisfying low bun.

"I'm sorry." Her voice cracked from how scared she was, and she regretted feeling overpowered by her emotions especially if it meant crying.

"What's your name?"

"I-I'm Aris."

Aris, the young girl, was starring at her own feet to avoid the women's eyes. The women noticed the change of attitude, smiling at how adorable the girl was.

"I'm Maria Stark. Would you like to accompany me for some desert?"

Aris's ears perked at the mention of sweets, completely ignoring what her parents said about talking to strangers. She didn't seem to acknowledge who Maria Stark was at all either. They took each other's hand, walking away from the invention, to the stand filled with deserts. Her eyes grew bigger when they were in front of the station, her lips slightly parted.

"You know, my son has the same look on his face when he eats junk." Maria piped in, handing the little girl a plate that she couldn't reach for.

"Is he cute?" Aris looked up, the small plate was almost filled up with mostly brownies.

"Oh darling, he's too old to be cute now."

Maria smiled at the precious brunette, immediately reminding her of her adolescent son. She was disappointed to not seen him witness his fathers new creations. Little did she know, it would be the very last presentation Howard Stark or she, would participate in.

"My dads don't like," Aris held an index finger, trying to swallow the chocolate in her mouth. "giving me candy."

"Why is that?" Instead of the young girl answering, a men in his early thirties stepped in to do so.

"Because she gets a bad sugar high," He took the plate away from Aris, narrowing his eyes at her. "Mrs. Stark excuse me if my daughter gave you any problems."

The man before them had prominent cheekbones that were hiding behind his decent looking beard. He had sapphire eyes that shone brighter when light hit them. Jet black hair was combed into a stylish manner that glistened from the lights. He was tall and lanky without any strong physical features to accompany him except the small muscle in his arms.   

"This is your child, Emmanuel? She's a very curious girl who did not give me any issues."

Aris nibbled on the last piece of brownie she had left. Her eyes kept glancing at both adults, smiling down at her. She wasn't complaining either, she enjoyed the spotlight especially from those older than her. When they began to form a conversation between the two of them, she quietly got a handful of wrapped candy and stuffed it in her pocket. She got the idea they were leaving when her dad asked for her hand by opening his.

"I'll see you soon, Mrs. Stark."

Aris didn't want to leave the women who had kept her company. With an adorable smile on her face, she waved at the older women rapidly. Maria returned the gesture to the small girl who wore a black suit. The girl faced the front, finishing off the brownie that stained her fingers. She pushed her chestnut hair behind her ears without dirtying it in the process. The two walked down the spiral stairs, reaching to the bottom of the Stark exhibit. Her father was too busy looking for his dear husband to notice a streaks of lightning go off outside.

The little girl didn't flinch in fear when she witnessed it through the crystal glass. The corner of her lips curled upward from how dangerously stunning it looked. Many thing scared the latina but storms weren't one of them. Other children would distract themselves in a storm but she spent hours looking out the window, hearing the confronting sounds of it.

"Donde está tu papá?" Her father was eager to go home especially if they wanted to leave before it got too late.

Aris let go of her fathers soft hand when she noticed her second father talking with his colleagues. His side-profile was more remarkable to acknowledge for the both of them. The man a few feet from them was much taller by an inch or two. His eyes squinted from smiling whenever he caught a joke. Their presence was soon recognized when he glanced their way, a much bigger smile forming in his lips.

"Papi!" Aris exclaimed as she opened her arms, running towards the large man. He had knelt down in one knee to reach his daughters height.

"Daddy wants to go home." She whispered, holding both sides of his face with her small hands.

The strong black man rose up not before giving his daughter a kiss on her forehead. Aris eagerly looked up to her father shaking the hands of his colleagues, sending them a last goodbye. Once the girl was brought to her fathers hip, she dug her head in the crook of his neck. An umbrella had been given to them before they made their way outside of the building. The rain poured down slightly heavier by the time the valet women handed them their keys.

"Can you turn on the radio?" Aris mumbled when she was being buckled to her seat by her father who nodded.

The girl looked out the window as she awaited for music to fill the car. Droplets knocked against her window bringing her to trace the outlines of those running down. She let out a cold breathe when a horrendous thunder struck her ears. Immediately the soft tune of The Great Gig In the Sky had begun playing in the current station it was on. The girl closed her eyes, taking in the song that had a powerful message within it.

"Does she have school tomorrow?"

Emmanuel faced the road in front of them, taking off the tie that strangled his neck. His hand landed on his partners thigh, looking at him with a perched eyebrow. The younger man was as in love as he was since the beginning of their life together. Nothing could tear the glimmer in his eyes that was caused by the man in the steering wheel or his daughter.

"It's Saturday, Dante."

Aris gripped the handles of her seat when the women began to unfold her melodic voice. She absolutely was empowered by how the music made her guts twist in inexplicable ways. Goosebumps had emerged from how alarming the women sang without words. It came from an era of music she grew an enormous fondness over that was slowly sinking away. No one could explain what determined someone's heart beat by feeling an astonishing chorus.

The girl didn't notice how it poked the idea of death soon catching up to us. Life teaches us many morals as we spiral into someone bigger. It doesn't matter how young or old someone is, they always are taught at least something before death wraps its arms around them. It reminds us that it will come to you one way or another, separating you from the ones you love dearly. At last, maybe the universe was forming something or it was part of nature when the following happened.

Attacks of lightning bursted around the city of New York and slowly made its way to the end of it. The nose level became so intense and surreal that it went perfectly with the women behind the Pink Floyd song. Just when Aris's eyes had adjusted to the monochromatic waves crashing against the mountain road, the women sang higher than she ever in the song. A luminous shock of white covered the sky, throwing a lightning streak in an uncontrollable speed.

Dante felt his throat go dry when one in particular hit only inches from the moving vehicle. It was so sudden that it made him swerve in fear. He had gone too far to the right, crashing into the silver guardrails. It was an unbearable slow second as the car flew towards the deep ocean. Emmanuel gripped the door handle, his body falling into shock from the sudden event. He didn't notice the arm put over his chest as a last encounter of love from his husband.

Fire in the form of water stung Aris's eyes when she felt bolts run through her. Her hair flew back behind her as they lunged down. The beating of her heart was different from the two men, it was painfully slow those few seconds. Screams fell from her lips, terrified at the idea of death just moments away from the three of them. It was raw and unpleasant, a desperate call of need. Inside her body, the reflex of surviving triggered the mutation within her DNA. The cells forming into what they were soon destined to be.

The vehicle had crashed against the ocean, immediately breaking the glass. The distance between the road and ocean lead the idea of no survivor. Dante felt unconscious from the impact, having no possibility of waking up in time. In the other hand, Emmanuel had immediately died from the crash, breaking his neck at the process. Their bodies were soon drenched in the cold ocean water, leaving the girl screaming for their names as water filled the car. She didn't realize that she had not formed any injury from the fall. Without her consent, she phased through her seat belts, grabbing into Emmanuel hands. The pit of her stomach felt an undesirable pain from how limp and cold they were.

"Daddy, wake up, we have to leave!" 

She sobbed, hitting his arm to try to wake him up. Aris had no idea that the man had lost his life, no way of coming back to her or his body. She went to her other father as the water got to her chin, shaking Dante's strong arms. The scream she let out was something no one would want to hear from a child.

"You're not supposed to leave me!"

Her cries of help were soon demolished when the water reached above her nose. If the scream was ever answered, it had been ignored by the world. Aris had no hope in her after wards, falling back so the water could consume her lungs. She closed her eyes, hearing the faint echoes of the song play throughout her head. The girl didn't notice how her body phased through the roof of the car. Not once, she fought back the urge to swim, she didn't know how to, or exclude herself from the water entering her body system.

In that moment, Aris learned what death was even if she didn't know it had a word for it. The pain of losing her parents was so intolerable, she wanted the same fate set on her. The girl wasn't like any other kid, she wasn't fighting to get out the water, she wanted to go away as well. She didn't know where exactly she'd go afterwards or where her fathers were in that moment. All she knew was that they left her in the depths of a dark void that was slowly killing her.

That was until strong hands gripped on her shoulders as she was falling into sleep. Her body was pulled into an unrecognizable chest. Glimmering red eyes glanced at her before looking above the two of them. Their bodies pushed out into the surface, the rain hitting their skin various times. Aris breathed in a chunk of air, her lungs receiving the attention they craved. Tears lost themselves with the droplets of rain running on her face. She was emotionally exhausted to cry out a wail for the loss of her parents. There was no need of doing so if they wouldn't come back to her. The much older boy helped her stay afloat, looking at the girl then at the sky for something visible in the sky.

Aris looked back at the individual who saved her: a teenage boy. He wore a silver mask that covered his entire face except from the back of his head. When he turned to face her, the boy noticed the agonizing pain that swam in her russet eyes. There was nothing he could do to save the girl's parents then or now. And she knew there wasn't nothing that could change what had just happened.

"W-who are you?" She asked in a raspy voice from how dry her throat was.

The boy clicked something behind his ear, the mask unraveling as if it was never there to expose who he was. He had long shaggy, dirty blonde hair that lazily hung in front of his face. She could only make out the color of his eyes by the flashing lighting: forest green. There was scruff building up as a beard, his face structure was very defined for a young teenage boy.

Her ears began to ring from an unknown source from above. Bright light shone down at them in a manner the young girl disliked. Her arm shielded her eyes from the multiple colors surrounding the both of them. She was scared to say the least, her powers started to glitch because of it. The boy tried to latch himself again and again to her, ignoring how his hands were going through her body. Once the colors adjusted, their bodies were being pulled closer to the unknown. Before she could see what was standing the other side, darkness had overwhelmed her sight.

↮

aris as lindsey morgan  
elizabeth olsen as wanda maximoff  
mcu cast as themselves

If any character that belongs to Marvel Comics makes an appearance, I will cast an actor/actress to portray them in this book. This has no link or correlation to the character making an appearance to the MCU.

The characters I make along this book belong to me, electricgamora. My story is not to be published in another site that I have no consent of. This plot was also thought by me with no intention of having it stolen. Do not plagiarize my work. Please respect writers and the ideas they've given to their stories.


End file.
